I love you, Ciel Phantomhive
by leannmtcXgin
Summary: One night when Ciel gets cold, Sebastian is there to warm him. And the truth comes out. Yaoi BOY x BOY OneShot.


"Sebastian, where are we?" said Ciel Phantomhive to his butler, rubbing his eyes. Sebastian looked out the window of the carriage and looked back at the young 13-year-old.

"Still a while before we reach the mansion," he said, "it seems that stop at the candy shop cost us more time then you previously thought, boc-chan."

Rolling his eyes, the Earl replied, "Shut up, I felt like something sweet," then looked down at the bag of candy on the floor.

"Yes, but," Sebastian said, moving across the carriage and reaching into the bag, "you didn't eat a single piece." Ciel shrugged.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he said as he stretched his arms and yawned. Sebastian chuckled.

"And what is it exactly you find so amusing?"

"Nothing at all, boc-chan," said the demon. Ciel's eyes began to feel very heavy, and his started to nod off. But just before consciousness escaped him, he slapped himself in the face.

"You should sleep, boc-chan. It has been a long day," Sebastian said gently.

"I'm not tired…" The Earl said stubbornly, rubbing his eyes. Sebastian scooted right next to him.

"Well you certainly look so," he said softly, trying to lull the child to sleep. The tone of Sebastian's voice seemed to do sooth Ciel as he began to slip out of consciousness. He raised his hand yet again to slap himself awake, but Sebastian grabbed it before he could even make an attempt.

"S-Sebastian…" Ciel said and then nodded off on Sebastian's arm, too short to reach his shoulder. Sebastian looked over at the Phantomhive, then looked down and smiled. _He was too tired to even finish yelling at me, _he thought to himself_. _Snow began to fall outside the carriage door, as Ciel shivered, and curled up next to the demon.

"Are you ok, boc-chan?" Sebastian, a sound of concern mixed in with his voice, as he looked over at him. Ciel whimpered quietly and rubbed his face against Sebastian's arm as he nodded. Sebastian felt a chill go down Ciel's spine.

"You're cold, aren't you?" he said, softly whispering into Ciel's ear. The younger nodded slowly. Sebastian put his arms around Ciel and pulled him into his lap; Ciel partially crawling. The boy made a slight moan as he rubbed his face in the demon's chest.

Sebastian chuckled and then whispered "Cute," to himself. The young Earl looked up at Sebastian, mostly drowned in his own sleep.

"Did you say something, Sebastian?" he said drowsily. Sebastian smiled and pulled Ciel closer to his chest.

"Not at all, boc-chan," he said, rubbing the child's back with one hand. A few minutes later, the carriage pulled to a stop and the demon picked the child up; Ciel still clutching Sebastian's chest. When he walked through the mansion door, the Phantomhive servant's, Finnian, Bard, and Maylene, all were ready to yell the words, "Welcome back," but Sebastian shot them a warning look.

"Maylene, there's a bag of candy in the carriage. Make sure that gets into the kitchen. Bard, there will be no need for your services tomorrow morning for breakfast, I will see to it," he looked down at Ciel, "boc-chan will be needing me tonight..." he said to himself.

"Yes sir," they replied, not even asking questions as to what Sebastian meant by his last sentence. Sebastian carried the child up to his room. Ciel was so tired he didn't even know where he was.

"Sebastian," he said, rubbing his eye, "are we home yet?"

"Yes, we're in your room," Sebastian said as he helped Ciel to his feet, "now hold still and try to remain conscious while I undress you for bed."

Ciel nodded as Sebastian untied his boots and slipped them off.

"You really outdid yourself this time, boc-chan, I hope you know that," he stated as he pulled off the child's socks.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Think what you want. Besides, Lizzy wouldn't stop bothering me, so the party wasn't fun at all."

"Really boc-chan, couldn't you be nice to you love?" said Sebastian, unbuttoning Ciel's coat.

Ciel turned pink, "She's my fiancée by birth," Coe; said as Sebastian finished with his shirt and was pulling his short's off, "not the person I love." Sebastian stood up and lifted the small child onto the bed, then pulled his eye patch off.

"And who exactly are you in love with then, boc-chan?" the demon said. He then began to slip the child under the covers and turn out the light. Just as he was about to walk away, Ciel grabbed his wrist.

"S-Sebastian, well it's awfully cold, and-" The Earl began, but Sebastian finished his sentence.

"And you wish for me to warm boc-chan?" he asked. Ciel, blushing, nodded his head. Sebastian took of his coat and slipped under the covers next to the young child.

"As you wish, boc-chan~," he replied softly. Ciel yawned tiredly.

"Your voice is like a lullaby; it seems to soothe me asleep."

"You're beautiful," the demon replied absentmindedly.

"Now Sebastian, is it really a servant's place to be saying such things about his master?" Ciel said, more aware of the situation now. Sebastian's eyes closed as he chuckled.

"Besides," the said, turning more red now, "the beautiful one here is not I, but the demon laying next to me," he finished, putting his hand up to Sebastian's face and stroking it.

"Now boc-chan, is it really a human's place to be saying such things about a demon?" he said mockingly.

"Sebastian, must be so formal at times like these?" Ciel said, pressing his forehead against the demons.

"It is only natural for a servant. It would be improper for a butler to say otherwise."

"Then don't speak as my servant, speak as my lover," the child replied shyly. The demon chuckled.

"My my, making a demon your lover? Aren't you just asking for trouble, Ciel~," Sebastian said, moving closer to the smaller. Ciel let out a small, moan-like response.

"S-Sebastian… I-"he began, but the demon's lips interrupted him. He kissed the younger softly, and the child turned pink. Getting used to the feeling, he returned the favor and began to kiss back, wrapping his arms around the demons neck. Sebastian pulled away slowly and chuckled, feeling dominant.

"My Ciel, you're such a good-"Sebastian began triumphantly, but Ciel kissed him urgently, missing the feeling. Ciel pulled away smiling.

"You taste so sweet," he said cutely.

"Want more?" Sebastian asked. The demon pulled the boy's face closer and then began to give Ciel a slow, deep kiss. He rubbed his tongue on Ciel's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ciel accepted and opened his mouth, and then the demon began to intertwine and twist his tongue with the younger's. A small moan escaped Ciel's throat, following Sebastian's; this caused Sebastian to smile in the middle of their kiss. No one had ever cause Sebastian to moan before. The servant remembered the time, and pulled away.

"Ciel, you need to rest~," Sebastian said soothingly.

"But Sebastian, I don't want to-"Ciel started, but was interrupted by a soft kiss. Sebastian continued the kiss as he pulled Ciel's arms off his neck, trying to relax him. He pulled the young master closer to his chest, and pulled his lips away.

"Master, may I say something bold?" Sebastian whispered softly.

"Yes, but I'd prefer it if you would call me by my name," said the smaller.

"I love you," said the demon. Ciel instantly pulled away and turned away from the demon.

"To lie about something like that, Sebastian, truly that is bold," said the child.

"I'm not lying, boc-chan, I-"started, but was cut off by Ciel's blunt response.

"No. You're not going to lie to me, not like everyone else. Why did it have to be **you**? Why…?" The child began to cry. Sebastian reached his hand out toward the boy's back, but stopped.

"Boc-chan…"

"W-Why Sebastian? Don't toy with my emotions like that, as **any** demon would. Not when you mean so much to me… not when I'm falling in l-"He stopped speaking, as silent, hollow tears ran down his face. Sebastian forced the boy over and looked him straight in the eyes. Ciel trembled at the serious look in his eyes.

"Sebastian, don't eat my soul now, please…" he said quietly, trembling with fear. Sebastian raised one hand against the child's face, as Ciel cringed in fear. Unexpectedly, though, he began to stroke it.

"Boc-chan, how could you think me to be so terrible, I have no intention of eating your soul now, or ever. Actually, I was thinking of keeping it captive," Sebastian looked away and sighed. "Selfish, I know, but I think after a while, you'd like being with me… forever," Sebastian looked up at Ciel with another serious look. "I want you to order me to tell you my feelings for you honestly, so that you'll finally believe me," he said. Ciel was shocked; he wasn't expecting this.

"S-Sebastian, I-I order you to c-confess your feeling toward me…"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as the seals bonding them lightened up. He jerked his whole body toward Ciel and put his arms around him; the child's eyes opened wide froze with shock.

"Before I served you, I was a monster, eating everyone. I had no purpose to exist, until the day I met you. In truth, I had evil purposes in the beginning. Your soul is mouthwatering just to be in the same building. I couldn't wait until the day I got a taste of it; that is, until I got to know you, or, rather, until I learned how wonderful it is to be by your side. Ever morning, I wake you and dress you. Pleasure runs through my body as I get to touch your beautiful, pale skin. I wait on your every word, taking in that sound of that sweet voice I love so much. I help you solve your cases, even though it pains me to see the grief it brings you. The truth is," he paused, and then brought his voice down to a whisper, "I love you, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel's eyes began to water up. His eyes began to soften and he buried his face in Sebastian's chest. Sebastian stopped and looked down. Had he said something wrong?

"Sebastian…S-Sebastian…" he kept repeating. Sebastian once again wrapped his arms around the child.

"Sh, my precious Ciel, I'm here…" Ciel stopped and looked up at the demon. He reached for his face and looked in his eyes, still crying.

"Sebastian…S-Sebastian…" he kept saying, holding Sebastian's face, keeping his gaze. The demon smiled and gently kissed the child. Ciel pressed his lips against Sebastian's ear.

"I love you… S-Sebastian," he whispered. He smiled up at the demon, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks, though less constant. His eyes finally began to dry, and then Sebastian pulled him close. But just as he thought the young earl was falling asleep, he felt arms move up his neck and begin to unbutton his shirt.

"Boc-chan?" Sebastian said, looking down curiously. Ciel continued to unbutton his shirt. Sebastian didn't move, but let the child continue. He thought the determined look on Ciel's face was too cute. He finished and then slipped the shirt off Sebastian's shoulders.

"Boc-ch- I mean, Ciel, what…" his voice trailed off as Ciel looked at Sebastian's bare skin and cautiously pressed his hands against his chest. He smiled, and then pulled closer to Sebastian. The younger then kissed the skin of his butler. Even though Sebastian didn't think it possible, his face flushed pink.

"C-Ciel," he said quietly, "w-what are you doing?" Ciel smiled up at Sebastian.

"I love the way your skin feels against mine," he said happily, "it feels so right. And besides, we should be as close as possible, so our hearts can become as one." Sebastian smiled. How sweet Ciel really was.

"You're right, and the best way to do that would be," he paused and grabbed the boy's chin, making him meet his gaze, "a kiss." Ciel blushed deeply.

"What kind o-of kiss?" Ciel asked. Sebastian chuckled. "Why don't I just show you…" he said, and then slowly got closer to Ciel. The boy closed his eyes, waiting. The demon saw that, and smiled, then instead of slowly moving, urgently kissed him, putting his arms around his waist. Ciel's eyes opened wide, and then closed to the sweet taste of the demon's lips. Sebastian pulled his lips away, and Ciel closed his eyes, curling up to Sebastian and moaning out of comfort. Then, he slowly slipped into sleep in his lover's arms.

"I will always love you," Sebastian whispered, and Ciel smiled in his sleep.

A/N: Ack! I finally got around to typing this! haha i like it in yaoi when the relationship is not just sexual, especially with this pairing. Comment please :D


End file.
